Silencio de Luna
by Misao Wood Tolchristie
Summary: Conoce la historia de cuatro niños que entran una noche a una enorme mansión llamada Black Castle, donde uno de ellos no saldrá jamás.


.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
¡Holitas! ^_^ Antes que todo les quiero pedir que me disculpen si encuentran uno que otro error de redacción u ortografía. Bueno, aquí les presento mi fanfiction de una novela, que si bien no quise leer completa, no fue por flojera, sino porque quise darle a mí un final distinto, que por casualidad, ya me sabía. Hablo de "El Castillo Negro en el Desierto" de la autora Ana María Güiraldes. En resumen trata de lo siguiente:  
  
"Por jugar, cuatro niños entran en la noche a una enorme casa abandonada, pérdida en una especie de desierto de árboles, que ellos llaman "El Castillo Negro". En el preciso instante en que entran, el tiempo parece detenerse: ven muebles resecos, un piano blanco, un enorme perro y, al fondo de una habitación, una singular silla. Pero también está la "Abuela": una muñeca anciana de porcelana.  
  
Cuando la acción ya se ha desencadenado, aparece Melisa, una niña de rostro redondo y pálido como la luna. La aventura entonces cambia y, mientras la persistente lluvia de arena cae sobre el pueblo, los cuatro niños, Luis, Tomás, Ramiro y su hermanita Clara, viven un juego del cual no imaginarán las consecuencias.  
  
Luces y sombras, acción y suspenso, más el elemento de lo sobrenatural, mantienen al lector en un permanente estado de alerta, aun cuando haya finalizado la novela."  
  
Eso es lo que dice en la carátula el libro y es lo que me inspiró "leerlo", pero además se me vino a la cabeza esta historia, que si bien tiene algo de igualdad con la novela de Güiraldes, no es lo mismo. Además porque mi versión es más oscura, más fría y la relata Sussie (en la novela base es Clara).  
  
Espero que les guste y que me dejen algún review para conocer su opinión. Y ahora, señoras y señores, con ustedes... .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
SILENCIO DE LUNA  
  
"Un juego sólo para niños valientes."  
Aún no sé porqué se me ocurrió escribir este relato. Me ha costado tanto asumir lo ocurrido hace tantos años, que me parece casi una tortura y masoquismo relatarlo. Pero debo hacerlo, sí, eso pensé: "Debo hacerlo, para sacarme de dentro esta especie de veneno."  
  
No quiero adelantar nada de lo que ocurrirá luego, así que aquí comienza, con la frase que, creo, inició toda aquella pesadilla.  
  
- El Trío T entra en acción.  
  
Esas fueron las palabras que oí susurrar a mi hermano Tommy, al oír, de boca de nuestros padres, que denuevo se intentaría demoler "Black Castle" y luego, cuando las dijo con sus amigos.  
  
"Black Castle" era como llamábamos a una enorme e impotente casa, rodeada de frondosos y gruesos árboles, que durante las noches me daban el horrible aspecto de estar embrujados. Aquella casa se encontraba a cierta distancia de nuestro apacible pueblo y hacía más de treinta años que estaba deshabitada.  
  
Recuerdo haber oído, a la gorda y vieja miss Wetherby, decir que "Black Castle" había intentado ser demolida, para edificar sobre ella la tan anhelada biblioteca del pueblo, pero que por curiosas razones se decidió, a última hora, trasladar el lugar hacia más al centro.  
  
Así que ahí permaneció, fría, imponente, resistente al paso del tiempo, pero seguía siendo para mí un motivo de pesadillas y malos pensamientos.  
  
Pero no lo era así para mi hermano Thomas, llamado de cariño Tommy. Él y sus dos grandes amigos, Ted y Timothy, habían llegado a la conclusión de que sería una perfecta aventura pasar una noche ahí.  
  
Debo confesar que siempre admiraré la valentía de esos tres; y no sólo eso: ellos consiguieron formar una gran amistad, tan sólida, que yo, con mis diecisiete años, no consigo sentir aún.  
  
Pero bueno, creo que me he alejado un poco del tema. Para iniciarlo completamente debo contar lo que significaba el término "Trío T" que mencioné antes. El Trío T era, casi obviamente, el grupito formado por Tommy y sus dos amigos, al tener los tres sus nombres con inicial la letra T.  
  
Yo me sentía levemente rechazada por eso: me parecía que eran bastante cerrados y machistas para intentar unirme, pero, eso sí, Tommy nunca permitió que alguno de ellos dos me levantara la voz o me dijera alguna palabra cruel o pesada. Además casi nunca me aislaban en sus juegos. Pero, "Black Castle" era más que un simple juego, aunque, de momento, no lo vimos así.  
  
La mañana del sábado 7 de abril fue muy fresca, alegre y pedía a gritos que los niños salieran a jugar al parque o a cualquier jardín. Eso, para una niña de siete años, como era yo en ese tiempo, era, más que suficiente, para que me vistiera hecha un rayo y entrara a la cocina para desayunar lo más rápido posible.  
  
Ahí fue cuando oí a mis padres hablar. Papá leía el diario local, sentado en su silla, frente a la mesa, y mamá preparaba unos huevos fritos, para satisfacer el apetito matutino de su familia.  
  
- Mmm, vaya.- decía papá, leyendo el diario.- Escucha esto, Lucy: "Mister Robinson- el alcalde del pueblo- pone en campaña la construcción del nuevo puesto de correo. Dicho establecimiento tendría lugar en el terreno de la antigua "Horbury House"- Black Castle- y comenzarían los trabajos de demolición el próximo 26 de abril."  
  
- Creo que estará bien, querido.- contestó mamá sin mucho interés en los proyectos del pueblo. Estoy segura de que estaba más preocupada en su madre, que en ese momento estaba enferma.  
  
- Sí. La antigua estafeta ya se ve bastante malgastada.- comentó papá. En ese momento oí una pequeña exclamación de alegría, proveniente del comedor de la casa. Entonces la puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ella entró Tommy, con su común alegría y energía, tan característica en un niño de once años.  
  
- ¿A qué viene tanta alegría campeón?- preguntó papá con su sonrisa bonachona.  
  
- Oh, nada importante, papá.- sonrió Tommy, tomando asiento junto a mi silla.- Es sólo que acabo de hablar con Teddy por teléfono.  
  
- ¿Teddy?- exclamé yo como una tonta. Mi voz había salido chillona y además me había puesto colorada.  
  
- Sí, Teddy.- rió pícaramente Tommy. Él sabía, aunque yo no se lo había dicho, que su amigo, Teddy, me gustaba desde que habíamos llegado al pueblo el año anterior; pero no era para menos: era un chico tan encantador, que difícilmente podía dejar de pasar inadvertido.  
  
- Thomas, no molestes a Sussie.- gruñó mamá casi maquinalmente, sirviendo los huevos en un plato y colocando éste sobre la mesa. Papá, al verlos lanzó una exclamación de alegría y como un rayo tomó una rebanada de pan y se sirvió.  
  
- ¡Por Dios!- exclamó papá, de pronto.- ¡Lucy, debo de tener mi reloj atrasado!- miró el reloj de la cocina y luego el suyo, de muñeca.- ¡Oh, no!- dijo con vehemencia y se tomó al seco su taza de café, comió en un, dos por tres su pan y, luego de darnos a cada uno un besitos de despedida, salió de la casa. A los pocos segundos se oía el ruido del motor al ser encendido.  
  
- No sabía que papá tuviera trabajo también los sábados.- gruñó Tommy con desdén.  
  
- No es eso, cariño.- respondió mamá depositando en mi plato una rebanada de pan con huevo.- Lo que pasa es que mister Brown, el jefe de tu papá, lo llamó hoy para que asistiera a una importante reunión en su nombre. Por eso debió de salir corriendo a Londres.  
  
- Pero, me había prometido que iríamos a jugar al parque esta tarde.- murmuró, con cierta tristeza, mi hermano.  
  
- Entonces, me parece, que el Trío T tendrá que reunirse hoy.- sonrió mamá con dulzura.- Sussie y yo iremos a ver a mistress Arundell, porque se torció un tobillo ayer.  
  
- Pero, mami.- objeté yo titubeando.- Yo quiero quedarme con Tommy.  
  
- ¿Puede...?- preguntó mamá dubitativa, aunque parte de su tono de voz, señalaba que era una especie de orden quedarme con Tommy.  
  
- ¡Oh, claro, mami!- contestó Tommy con la boca llena de galleta.  
  
- Bien, entonces me parece que llamaré a miss Hobson, para que venga a hacer la limpieza a la casa.- dijo mamá y se levantó de su asiento para ir a hablar por teléfono.  
  
Al cabo de una hora, estabamos, Tommy y yo, en la habitación de Teddy, que en ese momento fue el centro de reuniones del Trío T. Yo estaba sentada en la cama de Teddy, junto con Rosy, mi muñeca de trapo, que yo adoraba. Teddy, un chico rubio, con el cabello ondulado y unos preciosos ojos celestes, estaba sentado junto a mí. Tommy estaba en una alfombra, con Tim (Timothy), un chico de cabello oscuro, liso y ojos verdes muy brillantes, a su lado. Mi hermano era un chico de cabello castaño claro, liso y con los ojos, de un bello tono, color miel.  
  
Si interesa saberlo, por simple curiosidad, diré cómo era mi apariencia en ese entonces: era bajita, de tez blanca, con el cabello también castaño claro, sujeto en dos trenzas. Mis ojos eran y son, de un azul pálido. Su color es un tanto melancólico. Me recuerda, en cierto modo, al cielo. No sé porqué, pero así es. Me trae a la mente un cielo frío, nublado y triste, pero que más de alguien ha encontrado, en ellos, un tono encantador.  
  
Continuando con mi relato: ahí estabamos, los tres chicos planeaban su próxima aventura. Yo no hablaba, sólo oía, así que puedo dar un relato bastante claro de lo que, recuerdo, dijeron.  
  
- Tommy ¿estás seguro de querer ir?- preguntó Tim iniciando la conversación. Su tono de voz demostraba cierta incredulidad, pero, aún así, valentía.  
  
- Claro que sí.- contestó mi hermano con una alegría y ansiedad pocas veces vistas.- Aunque, Teddy tuvo la idea.- añadió dirigiéndose al chico que yo tenía, de muy buen gusto, a mi lado.  
  
- ¡¿Mi idea?!- exclamó Teddy con sorpresa.- ¡Fue Tim quien me lo propuso ayer!  
  
Tim rió de su broma y se recostó en el suelo con una expresión de triunfo. Todos lo miramos con cierta curiosidad. Tim era un chico que siempre que ponía aquella expresión, significaba que tenía una, de sus llamadas, "Ideas Brillantes".  
  
- ¿Que van a hacer?- se me salió de pronto. Al instante tuve un sobresalto, al ver que los tres me miraban. Teddy fue quien me respondió, aunque evasivamente.  
  
- Sussie, pues verás...- dijo titubeando y mirando de hito en hito a los demás.- Vamos a jugar, más tarde, un...  
  
- Un juego sólo para niños valientes.- interrumpió Tim jugando con una pelota. Su voz expresaba la incomodidad que le daba que yo estuviera ahí. Tal vez fue por eso que comencé a soltar unas silenciosas lágrimas. Tommy, al verme, se paró de un salto y gritó:  
  
- ¡Eres un idiota, Tim!- el chico se sobresaltó al ver lo que pasaba.- ¡Te he dicho que Sussie es sensible y tú siempre le dices cosas pesadas!  
  
- L... lo siento.- balbuceó con sorpresa Tim. Sin duda, admiraba mucho a Tommy como para ponerse a pelear con él.  
  
Luego de esa pequeña disputa entre ellos dos se dieron la mano y comenzaron a tirarse la pelota, en pos de juego. Eso es algo que admiro de los niños: su habilidad de perdonarse de inmediato, sin importar lo ocurrido ¿para qué? Para iniciar lo más sano que puede haber: una amistad y un alegre juego.  
  
A pesar de eso, yo aún sentía una profunda tristeza: nuevamente me habían tratado de niñita cobarde, Tommy y Tim se habían peleado y, además, me habían excluido de su juego.  
  
De pronto, sentí que unos tibios brazos me rodeaban con dulzura y sentí que mi cara ardía, al notar que quien lo había hecho había sido Teddy.  
  
- No llores, Sussie.- me dijo tiernamente, con su cara muy cerca de mi oído.- No le hagas caso. Ya sabes que Tim no sabe decir las cosas.  
  
- Bueno...- murmuré, yo, mansamente, restregándome los ojos, para secarme las lágrimas. Me separé de Teddy, quien fue a jugar con los otros dos, y abracé a Rosy con fuerza. Mi cara aún estaba colorada, pero no me parecía tan importante como haber estado así con él. Claro que a eso no le puse su debida atención hasta que comenzamos a crecer y a analizar todo.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que volvieron a enfrascarse en el anterior tema. Los tres se sentaron en la alfombra de la habitación. Tim, dijo:  
  
- ¿Será esta noche?  
  
Recuerdo haberlo mirado con una gran curiosidad e intriga, porque su voz expresaba mucho más de lo que él hubiera querido. Aún así, Tommy y Teddy respondieron a su pregunta:  
  
- Sería lo mejor.- dijo mi hermano.- Oí que papá dijo que demolerían Black Castle, entonces debemos hacerlo lo más pronto posible.  
  
- Sí, además hoy es sábado. Día libre.- sonrió Teddy con una mezcla de alegría y algo de traviesa satisfacción.  
  
- Muy bien.- dijo Tim levantándose de un salto.- ¡Entonces nos veremos esta noche, como a las nueve, en el parque, frente a los árboles de Black Castle!  
  
- Recuerden llevar linternas, cosas para comer y alguna chaqueta.- sugirió Teddy impasible, pero luego agregó con una sonrisa traviesa.- Será toda la noche.  
  
- ¡¡Sí!!- gritó Tommy, levantándose también.- ¡Eso quiere decir que...!  
  
- ¡¡El Trío T entra en acción!! 


End file.
